zancrow x meredy, amor tsundere
by supersakuranekogirl12
Summary: Zancrow y meredy, amigos desde que se conociero en el orfanato pero fueron separados cuando a meredy la adopto ultear milkovich. zancrow le prometio a meredy que nunca la olvidaria y meredy le dio un beso de despedida lo que dejo a zancrow con esperanzas de que algun dia se volverian a ver...


***hace unos cuantos años en un orfanato de magnolia***

-zancrow-kun, vamos a jugar algo-

-claro mer-chan ahora te alcanzo- ahi se iban alejando las tiernas sombras de los inocentes huerfanos zancrow y meredy. ellos dos eran inseparables hasta que...

-mer-chan, tu mami nueva vino a buscarte-

-no quiero ir...- meredy lloraba como loca, ella no queria dejar a zancrow solo. de un momento a otro unos brazos blancos y temblorosos la rodearon.

-mer-chan, yo estare bien...-

-zancrow... PROMETEME QUE NUNCA ME OLVIDARAS-

-te lo prometo...- meredy se fue acercando cada vez mas al muchacho y le beso la frente. de una manera u otra ese fue el primer beso de ambos... zancrow comenzo a llorar mientra su querida mer-chan se iba con cada paso mas lejos de el pero el nunca perderia la esperanza de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes nunca...

*(en el pasado) en el auto de ultear*

-hola princesa :) mi nombre es ultear-

-mucho gusto :'D mi nombre es meredy- ultear era una mujer muy hermosa, vestia con un vestido balco con un cinturron marron alrededor de su cintura, unas belerinas color pastel y su cabello negro suelto solo mente siendo sujetado por una benda de color blanco.

-usted es muy hermosa- le dijo meredy con una sonrisa en su rostro y ultear no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a ese comentario.

-gracia meredy :D, aunque tu a la verdad eres una niña bastante linda :)-

-enserio tu crees eso...-

-pues claro-

-es que zancrow-kun siempre me decia eso- meredy se sonrojo levemente y en el auto se escuchaba la cancion demons de imagine dragons.

*(todavia en el pasado) en casa de ultear)

meredy estaba totalmente sorprendida con su nuevo hogar.

una hermosa casa de dos pisos, la casa era de color crema con el techo rojo-anaranjado con ventanas bastante elegantes a decir verdad, un porton hermoso y un jardin inmenso con rosas rojas y una humilde fuente con un par de hadas arriba.

-es hermoso :')- meredy no podia evitar sonreir con asombro al ver tal magnificencia arquitectonica.

-si te gusto por fuera espera a verla por dentro- meredy estaba saltando de la emocion :3.

despues de media hora en el recorrido turristico de la casa finalmente llegaron al cuarto de meredy que estaba pintado de su color favorito el melocoton, tenia una cama doble con unas corchas de color rosado pastel, un escritorio, un librero, una repisa llena de muñecas una con armadura y con los cabellos rojos, otra rubia con una blusa blanca con azul y una cinta amarrandole una coleta al lado de la cabeza y otra que era una gatita con alas pero tambien meredy tenia un baño para ella solita al lado de su habitacion.

-meredy ya es un poco tarde... creo que te deberias ir a dormir...-

-si.. ahi tienes toda la razon- despues meredy bostezo

-ultear-sama...puedo llamarla mami?- ultear comenzo a llorar de felicidad.

-pues claro, buenas noches mer-chan-

-buenas noche mami- meredy abrio su maleta y se puso su bata azul despues cogia a la muñeca rubia la cual apodo lucy, prendio el aire acondicionado, se cepillo los dientes, apago la luz y por ultimo se durmio...

*en el presente*

-MEREDY ESTAMOS TARDE LEVANTATE CORREEEE-

-ya voy dame cinco minutos...-

-AYY NO MEREDY POR DIOS LEVANTATE, que llegaras tarde a tu primer dia de tercero de bachillerato-

-okey okey pero ya no me grites mami porfis- con ese ultimo comentario meredy se levanto de golpe y se fue corriendo al baño donde que se quito sus prendas de ropa delicadamente y se dio una ducha rapida despues se cepillo los dientes y por ultimo se puso su uniforme.

-mami ya esta listo el bento?!-

-si ven a buscarlo!-

-ya voy!- meredy bajo las escaleras corriendo como una psicomaniatica y casi se cae... bakka...

despues recogio su morral y su almuera por ultimo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mami y se fue corriendo hacia el colegio ya que le quedaba cerca...

*en el colegio*

era temprano y las clases no habian comenzado asi que meredy se sento en un banquito que quedaba justo al frente de la calle por lo que pudo ver un desordenado cabello rubio que le resultaba muy familiar. el chico del cabello rubio se le fue acercando cada vez mas hasta que la abrazo y comenzo a llorar.

-te dije que nunca me olvidaria de ti mer-chan-

-ZA-ZA-ZANCROW-KUN!?-

**_CONTINUARA ;)_**


End file.
